smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Behind: The Other Side Of The Mirror/Part 4
Traveler found himself falling out of the timestream very fast, materializing high in the sky and falling until he landed hard on the ground. He felt as if he had been struck by such power that he had never experienced before. He had no idea what was going on, why the timestream ended up changing and who that other time traveler was who had entered the timestream and claimed that it was his own timestream. All he could remember is that the time traveler looked like a dark version of himself, as if he had been corrupted somehow by somebody. Traveler slowly picked himself up from the ground and looked around to see where it was that he landed in. It resembled the Smurf Forest, but somehow it was like looking into a mirrored version of it, like stepping into a reflection and seeing everything flipped to the other side. This seemed like an entirely different world from the world he was familiar with. Then he heard voices that sounded like Smurfs that were heading in his direction. He decided to turn himself invisible so that he would not attract any unwanted attention to himself in case he accidentally appeared in a time period he was not supposed to appear in. He saw two Smurfs approaching toward the site where he landed, but both those Smurfs looked very different. Their skin was red and they were both wearing black hats and pants. He sensed that their intentions were evil and that this must be an entirely different universe altogether, where the morality of the Smurfs are the exact opposite of their normal counterparts. "Well, here are we at the spot, and there's nothing there," one of the Smurfs said. "Ah, smurf it," the other Smurf cursed. "I was so smurfing sure that I smurfed something fall from heaven right to this spot. What was it that Tapper said...'I smurfed Satan fall like lightning from heaven' or something." "Now you think it's Satan that fell from heaven to earth?" the first Smurf said, sounding a bit amused. "I'm not some crazy religious nut who believes in that nonsense, you smurfing idiot," the second Smurf said. "I'm just saying something probably fell from the heavens, and it could be anything. Maybe an angel, maybe a devil, maybe an alien of some sort." "Well, whatever it is, it's gone," the first Smurf said. "Let's smurf back to the village and see how they're smurfing with those prisoners they have captured." "You mean that blue Smurf and the pale-face?" the second Smurf said. "They'd probably tell us nothing about how to use that Janus mirror." "O thou of little faith," the first Smurf chided. "Trust Papa Smurf, those two are going to break." A blue Smurf and a pale-face? Traveler thought. Could this mean that Empath and Polaris have somehow both ended up here in this other universe? There was only one way to find out. After watching the two Smurfs start heading back to the village, he altered his own appearance to resemble that of a Smurf from their universe and ran to catch up to them. "Hey, Smurfs, I couldn't help hearing about these prisoners that we have captured," Traveler said, disguising his voice so as not to give himself away. "You weren't here when Tracker and the Smurflings brought them?" the first Smurf said. "One of them looked like Empath, and the other had pale skin like a human." "They found a magic mirror called the Janus Mirror, and it's supposed to be a portal between our world and theirs," the second Smurf said. "Now Papa Smurf is trying to get some information about how they could use the mirror so they could smurf over that other world," the first Smurf said. "That sounds incredible," Traveler said. "Do you think we can succeed?" "We'll smurf the information out of those two one way or another," the second Smurf said. "There's no way they're going to smurf silent about it for long." "Am I smurfing to make a believer out of you?" the first Smurf asked. "Well, if Empath can make any Smurf around here become a smurfering mess with his mind powers, what chance have those two against him?" the second Smurf said. Traveler realized that Empath and Polaris had crossed over from their own universe into the one he and they were now in, and they were being held prisoner so that they could reveal whatever information they had on the Janus Mirror. He sensed that the Smurf Village of that universe was designed to keep prisoners physically sealed within its borders. If he could somehow find a way to get in, he could help Empath and Polaris escape so that they could find a way to return to their own universe...and to the timestream that Traveler belonged in. ----- Empath and Polaris both stepped out of Tapper's Tavern with that world's Smurfette, feeling relieved to have stepped out of what seemed like the pit of a moral sewer. Smurfette seemed to act like she was completely over having been mentally assaulted by her world's Empath. "Is there anyplace we can go in the village that is quiet and peaceful, where we are not constantly subject to what the Smurfs constantly do around here?" Empath asked. "Why do you ask that, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Do you not like what we smurf around here?" "Surely there are Smurfs among your kind that desire to have peace and solitude instead of being constantly bombarded by its daily activities, Smurfette," Polaris said, trying to clarify the meaning of Empath's request. Smurfette sighed. "We do smurf a greenhouse where Vanity smurfs after the plants that he grows for his own beauty regimen. Papa Smurf thinks the whole thing is a wasteful idea, but I don't seem to mind if Vanity wants to smurf his idea of beauty in the village." "Can you smurf us there so we can smurf for ourselves?" Empath asked. "Will you then tell us how we can use the Janus Mirror to travel from our world into yours?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf swears that this smurf has no idea of how it even works, since we only discovered it for ourselves, Smurfette," Empath said. "We are not trying to deceive you by any means, Smurfette," Polaris seconded. "We are merely stating the truth." "I probably shouldn't be smurfing this if you're not going to be cooperative, but I'm beginning to like the both of you," Smurfette said. She sighed again before she said, "Smurf with me, the both of you." She then took them to a place that was completely paneled in unbreakable glass, where after stepping inside the temperature felt a little warmer. Inside the greenhouse there was row after row of various types of flowers, some of which were giving off particular scents. Also inside the greenhouse was a big statue of what Empath and Polaris assumed was this world's version of Mother Nature, who surprisingly looked slender and attractive as opposed to the Mother Nature they knew of looking girthy and motherly. And standing next to the statue were two Smurfs that Empath and Polaris could recognize as that world's Painter and Poet. "Ah, bonne après-midi, Monsieur," Painter pleasantly greeted. "Care to smurf the latest masteurpiesa that I am smurfing on?" "This smurf would be interested at the very least, Painter," Empath replied. Painter stepped aside to let Empath see for himself what was being painted. Empath was surprised to see that what Painter had painted was not any sort of flower at all -- it was actually the Smurfette of his world in some sort of lurid naked pose with a male Smurf who was also naked. "Magnifique, is it not?" Painter asked, sounding pleased with himself. Empath didn't know what to say. "Uh, it's done with such skill and detail, Painter. But honestly, have you done other paintings like this before?" "All the time, Monsieur, because the Smurfette is such a model of desirable beauty that I can only dream of those moments of smurfing my private pleasures with her," Painter said. "Oh, pay no attention to that Smurf," the Smurf sounding like Poet said. "I have something much more worthy of smurfing to Smurfette. Here it is: To My Smurfette Smurfing To Bed." He cleared his throat before he began. Smurf, Madam, smurf, all rest my powers defy, Until I labour, I in labour lie. The foe oft-times smurfing the foe in sight, Is tired with smurfing though they never fight. Off with that girdle, like heaven’s come smurfering, But a far smurfer world encompassing. Unpin that ‘smurfled’ breastplate which you wear, That th’ eyes of smurfy fools may be stopped there. By this these angels from an evil sprite, Those smurf our hairs, but these our flesh upright. License my smurfing hands, and let them go Before, behind, between, above, below. "You call that a masteurpiesa?" Painter scoffed. "All you are is a silly Smurf who smurfs silly words on a scroll because they smurf good in your ears." "What I smurf is true art, Painter," Poet retorted. "What you smurf all day is what I call por-no-gra-phi-a." "Oh, don't mind those two Smurfs, Empath," Smurfette said. "They just love to argue all day about who's the best artist. I think they both smurf wonderful works in my opinion." Then they saw a Smurf dressed in black clothes wearing a red-and-purple flower with jagged-edged petals in his hat. "Ah, here he is, the curator of our little indoor garden." "Welcome, Smurfette, welcome," Vanity greeted pleasantly. "I see that you have smurfed some guests to smurf what I have growing in my garden. And what such handsome specimens you smurfed here at that, though they are not as handsome as me." "Uh, this smurf is honored to meet you, Vanity," Empath greeted back, trying to keep in check how uncomfortable he was feeling around Vanity. "Is this where you constantly work in your village?" Polaris asked. "It is where I feel I am most at home, my darlings," Vanity replied. "You should see these beautiful species of flowers I am cultivating. Most Smurfs in this village don't care much for beauty, but that's not a problem for me, because I don't really care much for them. They're too much into their own Smurfly things, if you know what I mean." "This smurf can sense that you're very attracted toward male Smurfs, Vanity," Empath said rather uneasily. "Well, that's just how I was born to be, Empath," Vanity said. "And I constantly praise Mother Nature for smurfing me the way that I am. Father Time doesn't seem to like it, but nobody in this village really cares what he thinks, least of all Mother Nature herself. I don't know why those two even smurf up together to smurf anything." "This one would never imagine Father Time to be so wrathful as a guardian of time, Vanity," Polaris said. "We're from a different world, where the Smurfs are usually if not always peaceful with each other," Empath explained. Vanity scoffed at the very idea. "I have found my peace here among the flowers, Empath, so I don't need anyone else here to make me happy. Although I would be happy to smurf some private time alone with you, you blue-skinned beauty, if you're going to be smurfing with us for a while." "Uh, no thanks, Vanity," Empath said as he slowly backed away from Vanity. "Gee, what's the matter, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Don't you like how male Smurfs look?" "The male Smurfs of this smurf's world don't generally look at male Smurfs like that, Smurfette," Empath said, finding the conversation rather uneasy. "Our Smurfs tend to honor the original design of male and female being united together in smurfy matrimony as Mother Nature and Father Time had created all beings in our world." "And this one is mostly asexual, meaning that this one is not attracted to either sex," Polaris added. "Your world is very strange from ours," Smurfette said. "Here there's nothing wrong with males and females being attracted to the same sex, and we even celebrate it. If that's how our Mother Nature has created us, who are we to smurf against how she has smurfed us in this world?" "Still, this smurf would rather not engage in that type of activity among the male Smurfs around here, Smurfette," Empath stated emphatically. Smurfette sighed. "That's your choice, but don't smurf us for how we choose to smurf our lives around here." ----- Traveler made his way to the village, where, in the appearance of a Smurf that was native to that world, nobody seemed to notice anything different about him. He looked and noticed how different the village was in its appearance compared to the more friendly and peaceful appearance of the Smurf Village he knew. He saw its Smurfs engaging in various public acts of immorality and bad behavior that made him feel very uncomfortable being among their Smurfs as a witness. He passed by a Smurf that he saw bowing down and worshiping a statue of what he assumed was that world's version of Mother Nature. "Oh, Mother Nature, may you be pleased with how I smurf my life today, and accept the smurfs of my mouth as a worthy sacrifice," that Smurf humbly petitioned. "And may we stand smurf in the faith that you will someday vanquish the Father of Time. And so let it be." Traveler frowned at this. He knew from his time travels that Mother Nature and Father Time, the guardians that he knew in his own world, worked mutually together for the benefit of creation. He couldn't imagine how in this world they would end up being adversaries toward each other. He saw Empath and Polaris with that village's version of Smurfette as they came from somewhere. He couldn't imagine these Smurfs giving his great-grandparents in their prime such liberty as they have as prisoners. "So your Smurfs are trapped traveling endlessly through time, and the two of you are trying to smurf them back home, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "That's what this smurf and Polaris were intending to find on our quest around the world when we discovered this mirror, Smurfette," Empath said. "We had no intention of ever coming to this world, but now that I have seen what is in the world, it only makes this smurf more adamant to continue on my quest." "So neither of you are willing to smurf here and smurf your home in our village?" Smurfette said. "That figures. You're the only Smurf that I even truly like more than the others, and yet being with me isn't enough for you." "There's a Smurfette in my world that this smurf truly loves, Smurfette," Empath said. "She's different from you in certain ways, but this smurf is sure that the two of you would have become friends if you had the chance to get to know each other." "That Smurfette doesn't deserve you, Empath," Smurfette said. "And you don't deserve her either. You deserve me. I can smurf you all kinds of pleasures that you would even dream about. Just smurf some time with me for a night and you'll never have to think about that Smurfette again." "This smurf apologizes, Smurfette, but this smurf must decline that invitation," Empath said. "It's not that this smurf doesn't want to spend some private time with you, even to possibly share any sort of private pleasure between ourselves. It's that this smurf is saving myself for the time when this smurf is married to the Smurfette that this smurf truly loves. All this smurf is really saying is...I'm sorry." Smurfette looked downcast, as if the rejection hurt her deeply. "You really disappoint me, Empath. I thought you were better than the Empath I know. But now I would rather be hurt by the Empath I know than be hurt by you rejecting me." Traveler watched as Empath, Polaris, and that world's Smurfette continued to walk on past him. As much as he didn't like seeing any version of Smurfette be hurt, he knew that Empath could never be unfaithful to the Smurfette he truly loved and ultimately married. ----- Papa Smurf came along when he saw Smurfette with Empath and Polaris. "So how are you doing with showing these two prisoners how we Smurfs live in our village?" he asked. "Everything is fine, Papa Smurf," Smurfette answered, trying to mask how she was feeling at the moment with a smile. He then took him aside for a private talk. "Honestly, I can't seem to smurf anything out of either of them. They seem to smurf nothing about how to smurf the Janus Mirror," she said in a low voice. "Then we're just going to have to smurf stronger methods, my dear," Papa Smurf said. "I'm sure Empath will smurf a fine job smurfing these two until their minds completely break." "But what if these two are strong enough to resist Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Even I can't resist him if I tried." "You leave that part up to me, sweetheart," Papa Smurf said. "And don't worry about what Empath smurfs to you. He can't smurf anything to you unless I permit it, and you are still smurfed to me by an unbreakable spell. You know that you are nothing but a smurf of clay smurfed to life, and you will smurf back into a lump of clay if you ever leave me." "Please, Papa Smurf, I would never want to leave you," Smurfette said, touching his face gently. "You're the one Smurf that I truly love above all others." "I am glad that you smurfed me above all my little Smurfs the day that I smurfed you into a real Smurf," Papa Smurf said, smiling. "Just don't disappoint me, and don't ever betray my trust in you. This is the only life you'll have to live." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she kissed him full on the mouth. Empath and Polaris watched the kiss with some distaste. "That's the last thing this smurf would want to see any version of Smurfette do with Papa Smurf, even in public," Empath said. "This one would wholeheartedly agree with you, Empath," Polaris said, sharing the discomfort. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Side Of The Mirror chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles